The Right Time
by BoulevardofAwesomeness
Summary: The story how Chelsea and Mark, make their move at the right time. Sorry I was lack of ideas! Another one shot of Mark and Chelsea. I'm really obsessed with them right now. I'm really unique when it comes to couples.


**A/N: Sorry I was lack of ideas. But without any further.. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARVEST MOON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**Chelsea's POV**

I leaned through my wall, blew ruffles of my hair, and sighed. _I love Mark, but if I do tell him, what will be his answer?_ I always flashed this thought since the day I fell in love with him.

* * *

_I was awaken due to the sound of a blunt knocking towards my door. I stood up and walked through the path of the door. There it was, I saw a cute blonde boy with emerald green eyes, and a baseball cap he wear backwards fits his cuteness perfectly._

"_Oh sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." he said with a male voice._

_My smiled disappeared when he began to speak. I shook my head from imagining things from my mind. "No! That's okay. What brings you here, um?"_

"_It's Mark Harris, from the city." he held out his hand in front of me._

"_I'm Chelsea Williams. Nice to meet you, Mark." I smiled as I shook his hand._

_He smiled, "So Chelsea, you have a great atmosphere because of your crops from your farm."_

"_Thanks." _

_He chuckled, "For what?"_

"_Nothing. For complimenting my farm."_

"_Uh yes. I think I should head back." he started walking. 20 feet away from me, he waved._

* * *

There again, the memory of Mark and I met. It was love at first sight for me, but for him.. I don't know. I am so deeply in love with him. I don't take guys seriously besides him, he always makes my day, even though we don't hang out often. We're close friends but I want this to be something else. I'm comfortable at times, but I'm being uncomfortable if I always think I want to confess I love him.

Plans. Plans. Plans. A lot of plans came across my mind. Plans of telling Mark that I love him. He's been here for 2 consecutive years, I still love him. LOVE. I always say love when it comes to Mark. I'm too much of a coward to confess a guy my feelings.

After hours of leaning through my wall, I looked up my planner, scanned pages for today, then suddenly.. I was astonished it was his birthday tomorrow. It was the perfect time to confess my feelings, I will have the guts this time.

* * *

Tomorrow noon, I walked to the Hotel with a wrapped gift on my mittens, I feel breezing cold air on my path to the Hotel.

As soon as I arrived, I directly walked to his room and knocked.

It took 15 seconds for him to open the door, "Chelsea? H-Hi." he smiled.

"Happy Birthday, Mark!" I greeted cheerfully, letting him to see the gift.

"What's that?" he pointed directly to his present.

"Let's go inside first." I squealed like a little girl.

He smiled and let me in.

"So, how old are you Mark?" I asked as I sat down.

"I'm 21." he answered with a low pitched voice.

I giggled. Why am I so excited and happy? "Here's your gift." I handed him the thing, which was just a letter.

He unwrapped the red wrapping and read, and glanced at me. "What's my gift, Chelsea?"

I smiled, "Mark.." I paused as I looked down, feeling blood rushing to my cheeks. "I-I.. love you." I looked back at him.

He was speechless, it led to an awkward silence.

Minutes passed by, I was so embarrassed and close to become heart-broken.

"Y-You love me?" he started to speak, gazing through my blue eyes.

"Y-Yes.. Do you feel the same way?" I asked, feeling so hot, even it's cold outside.

He smiled and scooted right next to me. "I love you too, Chelsea." Deeply inside me there was happiness, I was out in reality. I was so happy, he said the best words for me. I become teary-eyed.

"Really?" I felt tears poured down across my face.

"Yes. I have loved you since the day we first met. Your eyes, is just so perfect, I always like gazing at your beauty, your body is also perfect, but in short, you're perfect for me. If there was a fight regarding you are the prize, so be it. I'll do my best to fight for you.." he paused with a heavy sigh. I bit my bottom lip while tears sliding on my face. "I will be heart-broken if some douchebag take you away from me.. Leaving me alone. Nobody takes y-" I cut him off by leaning closer, and gave him a passionate tender kiss. He responded to my lips, pressing it firmly. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms to my waist. After a couple seconds, we broke apart.

"This is the best birthday ever. Thank you Chelsea." he whispered.

I grinned, "So.. we're together then?"

"I guess so."

"That's a yes for me.. I shouldn't have told you before. If I had then we're like dating right now!" I said.

"I guess.. I was too much of a coward to admit my feelings for you." he shrugged.

I giggled and leaned closer and gave him a peck on the lips.

We continued liking this for as long as we can remember... I guess it's not weird that a girl will first tell a guy how she really feels. In the future, we are gonna be a married couple later with kids.. I always dreamed of Mark becoming my husband.

* * *

**Mark's POV**

I was going to tell Chelsea how I really feel when I'm around her. But she spoke to soon, she chose the right time to say the greatest speech of all.

After 2 years of dating, it was Spring 19, the day before her birthday. I got the greatest gift for her, the blue feather.

Tomorrow night, Chelsea planned a dinner in the diner.

As soon we were there, she ordered the most expensive meal for two. After we were done eating, I walked her to her farm.

"Here you are, home sweet home." I smiled as we arrived at the door.

"Thanks Mark." she gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, about to pop out the question.

"What is it?" she asked with a stern voice, and a mischievous look on her face.

"This is your present, by the way." I kneel down and handed out the blue feather that nearly matched her eyes. I coughed to make my voice better and more alluring. "Chelsea Williams.." I paused with a huge smile. "Will you marry me?"

She became teary-eyed and speechless for 10 seconds. "Yes."

I stood up, and I handed her the blue feather. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer for a kiss.

I proposed at the right time, she confessed at the right time. We both did.

* * *

**A/N: Please just review if you like or love it. It would really mean so much to me!**


End file.
